Media cassettes are used to store media for dispensing from a self-service terminal. One common type of self-service terminal is an automated teller machine (ATM). An ATM includes media cassettes in the form of currency cassettes.
A typical currency cassette stores thousands of banknotes in a neat array. This neat array of banknotes is urged by a sprung plate towards a picking area to ensure that the neat array is maintained in contact with the picking area as banknotes are removed from the cassette.
To replenish the currency cassette with banknotes, the sprung plate is retracted and an array of new banknotes is placed between the retracted sprung plate and the picking area.
It is quite difficult for one person to retract the sprung plate and insert the array of new banknotes while holding the sprung plate in the retracted position.
Loading frames have been devised that maintain the currency cassette at an angle to facilitate loading of an array of new banknotes, but these loading frames are easily misplaced, and may not be located where currency cassette replenishment occurs (for example, in a cash-in-transit vehicle, in a retail establishment, or the like).
It would be desirable to provide an improved cassette that facilitates easy replenishment by one person.